A Real Nightmare
by Manga-fan-99
Summary: Kagome is stuck in her own time because Inuyasha forced her too. But then she is forced to MOVE! Guess what school she has to go to! Ranma X Akane & Ranma X Kagome, dirty Ranma…
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm a little rusty on InuYasha. So if you huge fans come telling me I got a fact wrong, well too BAD! This is an idea I have had for about six months but haven't thought of writing is down till now, real bright hu? Please tell me how you think! Also, ignore the end of InuYasha where CAUTION SPOILER- they get married and live together back in time… well, here we go!**

Kagome fell back onto her bed, full of pain. First Inuyasha had pushed her into her world, again… and then her parents told her that they were moving! New school, new friends. She would never see Inuyasha again, even if he went to find her. Where they were moving was far enough that even Inuyasha's amazing smelling ability wouldn't be able to track her. She wanted to leave a note for him in case he returned for her, but she was too pissed off to conjure up a note like that

Her school's name was Furinkan High School, lamest name ever, or so Kagome thought. But to Ranma Akane and friends, it could be worse… it could be so very worse. Kagome gazed at the boxes piled up on the floor, getting ready to get moved to her new home. She would be leaving in just a few hours, till the moving truck came. She would miss her times with Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Koga. Even and Sesshomaru, crazy right? Okay, but maybe not Naraku… but almost everyone else! But it all ended when Inuyasha took her Shikon no tama shards and pushed her home.

She flipped herself over on to her stomach, and then started bawling in her pillow. Why did he have to do that? There was no reason what so ever! Just suddenly, poof she was stuck here just to move away to a new school! What was wrong with her current home? Why wouldn't her mom tell her why they were moving? It wasn't fair! The last words Inuyasha had said echoed in her skull. "Find yourself a life, with a human, or something. Just stay away from here." He had looked like he had a very hard time saying those words, but she had to do as he said. She had to forget about him and find someone to share her heart with.

But she had to admit, find yourself a boy was the last thing Kagome would ever think Inuyasha would tell her. He always got jealous over her… but why?

"The moving truck's here, Kagome. Get ready to leave." Kagome's mother poked her head into her daughter's room. **(Does anyone know what Kagome's mom's name is?) **

"COMING!" Kagome responded and hulled everything into the truck. Goodbye, Inuyasha.

They finally arrived, at the other end of Tokyo. She got to see her new school, you know, the one with the crappie name… they stepped inside their new house for the first time. It was a small flat, it had three rooms and one bathroom. That way, she and Sota have their own bedrooms, thank G-d! By the time they finished most the unpacking, it was time for bed. Kagome was really behind and tomorrow would be a fresh start at a new school. And she had to keep her promise to Inuyasha to be happy and find someone to share that happiness with.

"Everyone, we have a new transfer student today. Her name is; Higurashi Kagome." The teacher intruded Kagome to the 2-B class. **(2-B right? I think so; tell me if I'm wrong!) **

"Pleased to meet you!" Kagome gave a bow to the class.

**Sorry for the lameness! Oh, and please check out my one-shot I published a few days ago. It's called; Romeo & Juliet; Just a simple kiss**

**R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I have been so VERY busy because I had a fever two days ago and I have so many things to do! Also, sorry for this being late… I will also be posting chapter 12 of Shrunk today (I hope…) enjoy this and don't bust me because this was meant to come out every Thursday!**

Kagome sat alone at lunch. Unlike usual transfer students, no one dared to talk to her. There were only two kind eyes that saw the girl, alone. Walking over to her, that person sat down, started to chat and ate their lunch with Kagome. In most circumstances this would be Akane, but it was Ranma instead! Ranma was never this sweet to anyone really, but with this new girl he felt like he… Knew her…

Everyone was kind of scared of Kagome because she was so pretty. The boys had already been stealing glances at her during class. Ranma literally had to fight them of to sit next to her. Akane had a threat.

"I must say, Saotome-kun, thank you." Kagome smiled, making Ranma blush.

"Why? Oh and you can call me Ranma…"

"You are making me feel welcome. Everyone else seems really distant, but you actually talked to me." Kagome looked at the ground. Inuyasha's worlds echoed in her head, to find love. Was this love? This pounding of her heart? The felling was exactly like she would sometimes feel around Inuyasha, but this was a different person, right? Her heart felt like it was swaying between the same person, if that was even possible, she wasn't sure. But this boy reminded her so much of Inuyasha is was just hard to not call him that.

"You don't have to feel alone. All you need to do is start a conversation, that's the first step to gathering friends. You need to show what you're good at." Ranma put his hand on her shoulder. He wasn't sure why he was doing all this, he just felt like he was being compelled to. There was some uncontrollable force pressuring him to move forward.

If you wound the clock about 5,000 years **(500 or 5,000?)** you would see a priest, Kikyo and a half demon, Inuyasha sitting together. Both were reincarnations of Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Well, I am kind of good at archery…" Kagome scratched her head.

"Really? How about you join the archery club? You might make some friends there, right?" Ranma pointed out. Kagome nodded, she still felt alone though. But since Ranma was trying his best to help her, she had to take his advice to heart. She stood up, grabbing her bag and lunch.

"Thanks, I try that!" She burned in determination.

After she left, some unexpected guests turned up. Ranma knew this would come up, he braced himself.

"RANMA! I thought you were Akane's fiancée?" Mr. Tendo loomed over Ranma. The panda next to him held up a sigh saying; _exactly! _And behind them was the most frightening person of all, Akane herself.

"Ranma…" he clutched a broom in her hand as she glared at him. Suddenly someone's voice carried over to them. Just by hearing it they could decipher the one saying it.

"Oh ho, ho, ho! Ranma, how dare you talk like that to a girl that is not me?" Kodachi leaped over in her leotard, twirling her ribbon in the air. Another voice came.

"Ranma other girl? Not Shampoo?" Said a girl carrying Ramen noodles for delivery. Ranma was getting tired now. Who was next?

"RANMA! Why are you with that new girl?" the last girl held a giant okonomiyaki spatula in her hand. All his fiancées and lovers were there, glaring with an angry fire in their eyes. He just had WAY no many girls after him. Thankfully Nabiki wasn't there, yet. Might have something to do with the fact she was off selling pictures of Ranma's female self to all the boys for 5,000 yen for a set…

"Who is girl?" Shampoo demanded.

"Yes! Who is she, Ranma? Explain yourself." Soun trembled.

"She's a new student who had no friends, I thought I would cheer her up myself, okay? There is NOTHING going on between us, understand?" Ranma protested.

"Then why were you all lovey-dovey with her for?" Akane clenched the broom tighter. Ranma tried to wiggle out of everyone's anger, but failed, epically. He ended up bruised and limping to his next class.

"Oy, Ranma… what happened?" One of Ranma's close friends asked.

"It's called I have WAY to many fiancées." Ranma collapsed at the door.

**Sorry for the REALLY long delay. Oh, and I'm trying to get at least 10 reviews on all my stories so please support me, okay? Please review!**


End file.
